


Let It Snow

by neilmelendez



Series: Flufftober 2019 [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: Will was cute all the time but with snowflakes in his hair and cold cheeks and nose, Nico found him even more cuter.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Flufftober - Snow

Nico woke up when he heard screams and laughs outside of his cabin. Screams weren’t unusual because they were always some problems in the camp; but laughs? This early in the morning? That was unusual.  
He woke up, ruffled his bed hair and scratched his sleepy eyes before getting up and taking a shirt he found on a chair, Nico smiled softly when he recognized his boyfriend’s perfume on it. Will must have left that shirt when they fall asleep together two days ago. He put on sweats along with his black boots and opened the door of his cabin.

Nico froze and cursed when he saw the snow all around the camp, on the cabins and trees. He came back inside and put on a black sweater to warm himself before going back outside, observing the few campers playing together in the snow, some of them were making snowmen and others were fighting. He yawned and frowned when he saw his own boyfriend outside too.  
Will was playing with his siblings, Jason and Leo, throwing snowballs at each other. Will’s blonde hair were even more shining because of the snow and a blue scarf was hiding half of his face, he was wearing a sweater that was Nico’s, black sweats and huge boots who seemed warm and comfortable. Nico leaned against one of the pillar of his cabin and observed them all, smiling softly, Will turned his head towards his cabin and smiled widely when he saw his boyfriend, waving his hand. He didn’t saw Leo preparing his attack and when he turned back, Will’s face was covered by snow and fell on the ground by surprise.

Nico sighed and walked to him, kneeling down in front of Will, his helped him getting rid of all the snow and leaned down to kiss Will’s cold forehead.

“Hey tesoro.” Nico whispered, letting himself being hugged by Will, who nuzzled his cold nose against Nico’s warm neck.

“Hey sunshine.” Will whispered back, warming his hands under Nico’s sweater.

“Nico! You’re ruining the game!” Leo shouted behind him.

Nico sighed and made a snowball with his hand throwing it behind him and smiling when he heard Leo’s cries and complaining about how cold it was.  
Will giggled against him and Nico kissed him softly before standing up and helping Will standing up too. 

“You okay?” Nico asked, linking their hands together.

“Cold, but it’s fine. Want to do a snowman with me?” Will asked with puppy eyes. 

Nico sighed once again but accepted when he saw the cute face his boyfriend was doing.

“Alright...But we better get gloves before our fingers froze and.”

“Agree. Wait here, I’ll go look for some in my cabin.”

Nico nodded and Will kissed him quickly before jogging to his cabin. Nico looked around him and smiled, seeing so many people having fun in the snow. He saw Jason and Leo fighting fiercely with their snowballs while Percy and Annabeth were skating on the frozen lake, hands in hands. Piper was just observing her boyfriend and best friend along with Calypso. 

“Catch!” Will shouted, throwing gloves at Nico’s face. Nico caught them before they could hit his face and sighed when he saw Will holding a carrot in one hand.

“What? He’ll need a nose!” Will said, smiling even more. 

They both kneeled on the ground and started to create their snowman, Will was giving Nico the snow and Nico was putting it in form. After 30 minutes of hard work, the snowman had somehow an usual form, Nico did the eyes and then observed his boyfriend putting carefully the carrot to make its nose.Will had snowflakes on his blonde hair and looked even more cuter than usual in Nico’s eyes. When they finished, Will leaned against Nico’s body and Nico put one arm around his boyfriend’s waist to keep him close and warm before looking at the snowman.

“Dudes, you look at that snowman like it’s your baby.” Leo said, laughing.

They both ignored him and just cuddled next to each other, Nico pressed a soft kiss on Will’s temple and nuzzled his nose against Will’s cheek.

“We’ll do that with our kids?” Will asked, shyly.

“Of course we will.” Nico reassured him before kissing him chastely.


End file.
